Loud House: Maverick Hunters
by Amauralover209
Summary: X, Zero, and Axl travel back in time to ask Lincoln Loud and his sisters to put a end to sigma wrong doing.
1. Lincoln Loud Meets The Maverick Hunters

(The scene opens up in the town of royal woods michigan, the scene then pans down to the loud family house where we see lincoln loud just returning home from school, the scene then switches to inside the house when lincoln walks in)

Rita Loud: Hi honey how was school today?

Lincoln Loud: (groans)

Lynn Loud: Not very good I suppose?

Lincoln Loud: It's not that I have to come up with a report of what the world would be like in 100 years, I have no idea on what the world is now.

Rita Loud: Why don't you ask Lisa for help, she might know a thing or two.

Lynn Loud: Now now honey remember what happened last time we gave him that idea?

(The scene turns into a flashback where we see Lisa loud doing an experiment when lincoln walks up to her.)

Lincoln Loud: Hey lisa I need your hel-

(When Lisa loud jumped an explosion ends the flashback)

Rita Loud: Oh right I forgot about that, looks like your on own lincoln.

(Lincoln looks at the readers)

Lincoln Loud: That's the problem with getting help around here it never happens. (The scene changes to inside lincoln's bedroom) I need answers and I need them now.

(Just then the lights start flickering on and off)

Lynn Loud: (shouting) Don't worry I'm just fixing the lights.

(The lights continue flickering until a portal is seen inside lincoln's bedroom then a unknown person exits the portal)

???: Is this the year 2018?

Lincoln Loud: That's right.

???: Good so we are in the 21st century. X, Axl were here.

(The portal opens up as X and Axl enter lincoln's bedroom.)

Axl: Finally I was getting sick of time traveling.

X: Well at least we arrive before sigma did.

Lincoln Loud: Okay what on earth is going on here, and who are you guys.

Zero: I'm zero, those guys over there are x and axl.

Axl: Pleased to meet your acquaintances.

X: And you are?

Lincoln Loud: My names lincoln, lincoln loud.

Axl: I heard about you, your the one that lives with ten sisters. (Zero and X looks at him) Okay so I watch cartoons every now and then.

Zero: Don't you think that's too much for one family.

Lincoln Loud: You don't know the half of it zero, come with me and I'll show you.

(The scene changes to the upstairs hallway where chaos is happening, X, Zero, and Axl, are shocked.)

Zero: You weren't kidding, it's like a mad house here.

X: We should be careful around here, right axl?

Axl: Right.

Lincoln Loud: (To the audience) This is gonna be a weird afternoon.

(The scene blacks out)

Hope you enjoyed part one of this story.

(I do not own any of the characters in this story)


	2. The Loud 6 Transformation

(The scene fades back in as the 4 are looking at the chaos in the upstairs hallway)

X: Can't you do something about this lincoln?

Lincoln Loud: Don't ask me they're always wild during this time, (looks ahead) Look out!

(X, and Zero duck leaving Axl standing there)

Axl: Look out for what?

(A pie hits him in the face)

Luan Loud: Looks like you just got creamed, (laughs) get it?

Axl: Actually I do get it. (chuckles)

Luan Loud: Hey lincoln who your new friends?

Axl: I'm Axl and over there is Zero and X.

(Lisa Loud, zooms into the scene)

Lisa Loud: The maverick hunters from the future? I never thought this would happen.

Zero: Well believe it the reason why we're here is to save royal woods from the clutches of sigma.

Luna Loud: what would this sigma dude do?

Zero: Sigma found a way to actually defeat us by using the royal woods lake and use it to flood the entire world.

Lincoln Loud: And that's why you came here, to put a stop to sigma before he can get his hands on it.

X: That sums it up, and we also need your help to stop him.

Luna Loud: It ain't gonna be easy robodudes were not like you.

Zero: Not a problem.

(Zero walks up to her and places a chip on her guitar.)

Luna Loud: What is this?

X: You'll find out shortly, (pulls out a push button and presses it.) begin transformation!

(A bright aura is seen on the guitar causing Luna loud to be engulf by the aura, after a few seconds the aura fades reveling Luna loud in a robotic suite of armor.)

Zero: From now on you'll be know as Luna Loud Alpha.

Lincoln Loud: Amazing... (notice that X placed a chip on his shirt.) What the-

(X pushes the button again as lincoln loud is also engulf in the aura, and just like luna lincoln emerges with a robotic suite of armor as well.)

Zero: Okay whose next.

(Scene change)

X: Alright everyone roll call, Lincoln Loud Delta.

Lincoln Loud Delta: Here!

Zero: Lorie Loud Epsilon

Lorie Loud Epsilon: Here.

Axl: Luna Loud Alpha.

Luna Loud Alpha: Right here dudes!

X: Luan Loud Beta.

Luan Loud Beta: Here.

Zero: Lisa Loud Zeta.

Lisa Loud Zeta: Present.

Axl: And finally Leni Loud Gamma.

Leni Loud Gamma: I'm here at least I think I am.

Zero: Everyone is accounted for X.

X: Good in that case let's split up, I'll take Lincoln Loud Delta, and Lisa Loud Zeta with me.

Zero: I'll take Leni Loud Gamma, and Luna Loud Alpha with me.

Axl: Which leaves me with Lorie Loud Epsilon, and Luan Loud Beta.

Zero: Alright if there's any questions just ask us okay?

X: Alright team let's move out!

Narrator: Will our hero's stop sigma's plans and what will happen to the other members of the loud family tune in next time to find out.

Hope you enjoyed part 2, there's more to come here soon.

(I do not own any of the characters in this story.)


	3. Team Axl Part 1

(The scene fades in to the city of great lake where we see axl and his team patrolling the area.)

Lorie Loud Epsilon: So axl how long have you been a hunter?

Axl: Well that depends were from 100 years in the future, so try and do the math.

Luan Loud Beta: Math? Who has time for math?

Axl: You'll see what I mean... now where are we?

Lorie Loud Epsilon: Were in great lake city this is where my boyfriend, and lincoln's. girlfriend lives.

Luan Loud Beta: But don't mention it in front of lincoln.

Axl: Okay then what say we-

(An explosion is heard in the middle of the city.)

Lorie Loud Epsilon: What's going on?

Axl: Looks like trouble in the middle of the city, let's go!

(The scene changes to the middle of the city where a fire has broken out a mysterious shadow is seen causing the outbreak.)

???: Ha ha ha destroy destroy!

(Axl and the others arrives)

Axl: Hold it right there (Gasps) Vanishing Gungaroo.

Vanishing Gungaroo: Well we meet again Axl I see you have some new friends, what happened to X and Zero?

Axl: There with there own teams so stay out of this!

Luan Loud Beta: Axl whose is this guy?

Vanishing Gungaroo: I'm Vanishing Gungaroo. I'm one of sigma's helpers to cause destruction.

Lorie Loud Epsilon: So basically your just a kid in a giant baby walker.

Vanishing Gungaroo: How many times do I have to tell you stop saying that I'm a kid!

Lorie Loud Epsilon: Don't raise your voice at me mister or so help me I will drag you out of that mechanical walker and turn you into a robotic pretzel.

Axl: Wow... (To Luan Loud Beta) Is she always like this.

Luan Loud Beta: Yeah so you better watch what you say axl.

Vanishing Gungaroo: Enough it's time to say goodbye (Starts throwing jabs at the team.)

Axl: Look out you two!

(All three jump out of the way.)

Luan Loud Beta: Hey where'd you guys go? (Bumps into Gungaroo.) Uh-oh.

Vanishing Gungaroo: Any last words maverick hunter?

(A light bulb goes off in Luan Loud Beta's head.)

Luan Loud Beta: Hey you look thirsty you want some punch.

Vanishing Gungaroo: Well since you said that I guess I am so yes I'll have some punch.

(Luan Loud Beta releases a punching glove from her buster hand causing Vanishing Gungaroo to hit the wall hard.)

Luan Loud Beta: I guess you can say he's down for the count (laughs) get it?

(Axl and Lorie Loud Epsilon run up to her.)

Axl: Great job LLB now that he's out of the way we can continue our patrol.

Luan Loud Beta: Uh Axl he's still alive.

Axl: Huh (Turns and looks at him) oooooh right we only destroyed his ride armor.

Vanishing Gungaroo: Now you made me really mad take this, Triangle Kick! (Knocks Luan Loud Beta off her feet)

Lorie Loud Epsilon: Luan! (Looks at Vanishing Gungaroo and starts storming towards him.)

Vanishing Gungaroo: Well if it isn't the one who told me to lower my voice I see you got some skills to doge my atta-

(Lorie Loud Epsilon grabs Vanishing Gungaroo by the throat.)

Lorie Loud Epsilon: I warned you about being snippy at me as well as hurting my sister luan, your in hot water now buddy because I had it with you and if you don't believe me then you'll get a taste of my _CELLPHONE STORM!_

(The sky blackens up as a gigantic cellphone appears over head and sends down a bolt of lightning that causes Vanishing Gungaroo to turn into ashes and get blown away.)

Luan Loud Beta: Well I guess you can say he's gone with the wind! (Laughs) Get it?

(Pan to Axl laughing)

Axl: Oh man that was a good one. (To Lorie Loud Epsilon) Why didn't you laugh.

Lorie Loud Epsilon: Because I live with her that's why.

Axl: Okay then come on girls let's get a move on.

(The scene fades out)

I hoped you enjoyed reading part three of this story.

(I do not own any of the characters in this story)


	4. Team X Part 1

(The scene fades back into the Royal woods area where X, Lincoln Loud Delta, and Lisa Loud Zeta are patrolling the downtown area.)

X: Keep pace you two we have to keep a sharp eye out for any maverick activity.

Lisa Loud Zeta: Not to mention we need to breathe every now and then these suites are killing me.

X: Don't worry LLZ you'll get used to it soon enough. (Looks around) Have you seen Lincoln Loud Delta, I can't find him.

Lisa Loud Zeta: My guess he's over at the school we go to.

(Cue Lincoln Loud Delta running into the scene)

Lincoln Loud Delta: Guys you'll never believe what I saw.

X: Calm down LLD.

Lisa Loud Zeta: If you keep that you'll render yourself unresponsive. aka pass out.

Lincoln Loud Delta: Okay I was looking around the school when all of a sudden I saw this robotic fish/bug like thing attacking the the teachers lounge.

X: Lead the way LLD.

(The scene changes to inside the teachers lounge where an unknown figure is destroying to walls of the room.)

???: (Laughs) You call this a teachers lounge? It'll be a great place to store my gravity hold so it can destroy the whole school all together.

(The door swings oper as X, Lincoln Loud Delta and Lisa Loud Zeta enter)

X: Hold it right there-

Lisa Loud Zeta: Oh my gosh (runs up to the figure) I can't believe it your a Dynasties hercules. street name hercules beetle

X: That's no ordinary beetle LLZ that gravity beetle one of sigma's henchmen

Gravity Beetle: I'm surprised you remember me X, Whatever happened to you and Zero?

X: He with his own team patrolling the Great Lake city.

Gravity Beetle: Is that so? I thought he left you, but let's talk about that later. It's time to fight!

Lincoln Loud Delta: Alright time to deal out some justice.

(X looks at him.)

X: Ace savy quote I like that.

Gravity Beetle: Enough talk take this gravity hold! ( Shoots out a small device that starts sucking the three towards him)

X: LLZ watch out for the gravity hold move.

(Lisa Loud Zeta turns and sees the gravity hold)

Lisa Loud Zeta: Amazing, but you'll have to try better than that.

Gravity Beetle: (Sarcastically) Well sorry for not impressing you, what do you want me to do? Use my move while juggling torches and wearing a grass skirt?!?

X: Oh quit groveling you sound like Axl when he got caught filming Alia with him using her DNA.

Lincoln Loud Delta: I like to see him try it though.

(Pan to Gravity Beetle wearing said grass skirt and juggling said torches, everyone looks at him awkwardly)

Gravity Beetle: Let's face it this isn't the worst thing you caught me doing.

Lincoln Loud Delta: Don't worry I've seen worse.

Gravity Beetle: Anyways where were we, ah of course.

(Dashes into Lincoln Loud Delta and knocks him to the ground. X responds by using ray splasher causing Gravity Beetle to flinch.)

Lisa Loud Zeta: Are you alright?

Lincoln Loud Delta: I'm fine... Though I think I broke my collar bone.

Lisa Loud Zeta: Please the odds of that happening is slim.

Lincoln Loud Delta: You don't have to tell me that about it. (Gets up) But I have a story for that bug though. Knocking me down that's inhumane. When he comes back here I'll show him a thing or two.

Lisa Loud Zeta: Uh Lincoln...

Lincoln Loud Delta: Not now Lisa. I'm busy protesting here.

Gravity Beetle: Yeah let him continue I'm dying to hear the rest of this.

Lincoln Loud Delta: He was behind me the whole time wasn't he?

Lisa Loud Zeta: Yup that whole time.

(Lincoln Loud Delta screams)

Gravity Beetle: Heh I never noticed how a chicken you are Delta you make me laugh.

Lisa Loud Zeta: Hey no one calls my brother a chicken.

Gravity Beetle: Let me rephrase it then your a wuss Delta!

Lisa Loud Zeta: I'm warning you buddy call my brother one more name and you'll be sorry!

Gravity Beetle: Oooh I'm so scared what are gonna do kick me in the wings (Laughs)

(As he laughs Lisa Loud Zeta grabs him and throws him to the ground multiple times.)

Lisa Loud Zeta: You made your bed buddy now you'll see what I mean when you have a taste of my _CHEMICAL CROSS!_

(A chemical beaker shaped like a sword is seen filling up with chemicals. She then slashes the stuff onto Gravity Beetle causes him to scream as he slowly disintegrates.)

X: Wow I'm impressed.

Lincoln Loud Delta: So am i...

Lisa Loud Zeta: Come on boys tell me you don't see that every day right?

X: She has a point, but now with that being over with we can continue our patrol, come on.

(The scene fades out)

(I do not own any of the material used in this story)


	5. Team Zero Part 1

(The scene fades in to the inside flips fuel and foods where Zero is seen waiting for Luna Loud Alpha, and Leni Loud Gamma, while being intrigued by Flip conversation.)

Zero: You know Flip, you are a very interesting for a 21st century guy.

Flip: What can I say I was a real attractive guy during the price wars. It might've been a tough during that time but in the end we decided to lower my products by 10-15%

Zero: Who you wager war to?

Flip: The CVS Pharmacy down by Warren PA.

Zero: That makes sense..

(Luna Loud Alpha enters the scene)

Luna Loud Alpha: Got everything you asked for Zero dude.

Zero: Great... uh where's LLG?

Luna Loud Alpha: Beats me the last time I saw her was when we were grabbing the ice.

Zero: I see I'll take a look into this. (To Flip) Thanks for the Conversation.

Flip: No mentioned it, it makes time go by.

(Scene changes to the back of the store where Leni Loud Gamma is seen walking back and forth hitting the wall multiple times during the process)

Leni Loud Gamma: Where is that stupid door?

???: Need help young lady?

Leni Loud Gamma: Yeah I could use a weather man to end this lunar eclipse were having.

(The unknown figure snaps his finger magically turning the lights.)

Leni Loud Gamma: Well that was a quick eclipse than- (Turns and notices the figure is a spider)

???: Well howdy-doo.

Leni Loud Gamma: (Sheiks) Spider! (Grabs a piano and starts bashing Zero who is running towards her) Oops sorry Mr.Zero.

(Pan to Zero all mangled up)

Zero: It's okay I'll survive.

???: Heh still pathetic as usual huh Zero?

Zero: Web Spider I almost didn't recognize you have you lost weight?

Leni Loud Gamma: why did you lose to a weight did it cheat during a game.

Web Spider: Not the sharpest tool in the box.

Zero: I know I'm stuck with her for the rest of the story.

Web Spider: Anyways shall we get started?

Zero: Let's.

(The fight begins with Web Spider shooting his electric webs towards Zero causing him to quickly react and starts swinging his Z-Sabor to deflect the shots, frustrated Web Spider sends out three small mechanical spiders to attack Zero. Zero reacts to it and shoots them down with his buster gun. while all this is happening Leni Loud Gamma is seen watching the entire fight in progress when something strikes her mind)

Leni Loud Gamma: WAIT A MINUTE!!!

(Zero, and Web Spider screeches to a halt)

Zero: What's up?

Leni Loud Gamma: Like what are we fighting for?

Web Spider: Were fighting to kill each other.

Leni Loud Gamma: Fighting to kill ourselves... For a trophy of some sort?

Web Spider: Yes we're killing ourselves for a trophy now with that taken care of-

Leni Loud Gamma: Ooh... I love trophies, but what kind of trophy would it be?

Zero: Uh LLG...

Leni Loud Gamma: I know, how about we put a spider on top of it.

(Web Spider face palms)

Web Spider: That's it I'm out of here, I can't fight with a clueless klutz bothering me all the time, see you next time Zero... (Teleports out of the scene)

Zero: ...

Leni Loud Gamma: Come on Zero we like totally need to get back to LLA before she wonders where we're at.

Zero: ... Stupidity beats a maverick... (Gets up and runs to her) Hey wait up!

(The scene fades out)

(I do not own any material used in this story)


	6. The Loud House 9 (The Newest Members)

(The scene fades to inside the kitchen of the Loud House where Lynn and Rita are still cleaning up after dinner)

Rita: Honey you sure it's alright to let these people stay for the night.

Lynn: If they need a place to crash for the night let them, besides at least the kids aren't getting trouble with them around. Who knows what they are up to.

(The scene transitions to Lorie and Leni Loud's room)

X: Okay team it's time for a rundown of today's patrols. Zero you first.

Zero: Our patrol was at the Flips Food and Fuel. I'm happy to report that everything went good.

Leni Loud Gamma: But what about that spider we fought in the backroom.

X: Web Spider huh? It figures that all three of us would encountered a maverick during our patrols.

Axl: Vanishing Gungaroo was at the great lakes city causing trouble.

Lincoln Loud Delta: Did Ronnie Anna get involved.

Lorie Loud Epsilon: Don't worry Lincoln she wasn't harmed.

Axl: Ronnie Anna?

Lorie Loud Epsilon: It's Lincoln's girlfriend.

X: To continue I think for day 2 we should switch up on partners.

Axl: If were doing that I still want Luan.

Zero: That's fine then I'll take Lorie Loud Epsilon.

X: Okay then I'll team up with Leni Loud Gamma and Luna Loud Alpha, so that leaves us with Lincoln Loud Delta and Lisa Loud Zeta.

Zero: I'll take miss smarty over here.

Lisa Loud Zeta: I'm flattered you called me that Zero.

Axl: So that leaves me with you LLD.

Lincoln Loud Delta: I'm kinda shocked to be with you Axl.

Axl: Don't worry Lincoln, I'll show you the reason why it's good to have me as your partner.

X: With that being said, I say we end off tonights meeting and dismiss until tomo-

???: Will you keep it down I'm trying to read.

(Everyone jumps slightly)

Lorie Loud Epsilon: Lucy what are you doing here?

Lucy Loud: I always read in here before I go to bed remember?

Lorie Loud Epsilon: Oh right I forgot.

Zero: I like her, who is she?

Lincoln Loud Delta: That's Lucy she shares a room with Lynn.

X: She's kind of creepy looking.

Lucy Loud: You never told me you have robotic friends Lisa.

Axl: Actually were maverick hunters.

Lucy Loud: Wicked can I join?

X: Actually we do need more help in case of a maverick breakdown so...

(The scene quickly transitions to the the scene, but Rita, and Lynn Loud SR are shown in the room.)

Rita Loud: There better be a good explanation why were here.

X: Simple you two are gonna help us stop sigma's scheme with us. got a problem with that?

Rita Loud: Yeah we don't have the stuff they have! (X and Zero looks at her with grins on there faces) Why are you looking at us like that?

(20 seconds later)

X: Ladies and gentlemen may we introduce... Lucy Loud Omega, Rita Loud PSI, and Lynn Loud SR Upsilon.

Lynn Loud SR Upsilon: Honey am I dreaming?

Rita Loud PSI: No honey your not, I'm not dreaming either aren't i?

Axl: No neither of you are so get used to it.

Lynn Loud SR Upsilon: You don't have a snarky voice about it.

X: I like you so your on my team.

Rita Loud PSI: So that leaves me with Axl... I think I can deal with that. (Winks at Axl causing him to blush.)

Zero: So Lucy you and I are together sounds wicked.

Lucy Loud Omega: Don't worry Zero, I have your back. (Gives him a thumbs up.)

X: Okay with the new members selected let's get a good nights rest and we'll continue our patrols tomorrow.

All: Yeah!!!

(The scene slowly pans to the window showing a shadowy figure watching them)

???: So that's there plan huh? I'm going to enjoy this...

(Laughs evilly as the scene fades out)

I hoped you enjoyed reading part 6 of my story.

(I do not own any of the material in this story)


	7. Team X Part 2

(The scene opens inside the the Burpin' Burger where team X is seen sitting at a booth waiting for the new comer Lynn Loud SR Upsilon to come back)

X: Ugh, what's taking him so long.

Luna Loud Alpha: It's a busy business X bro it takes awhile to get our food especially during the weekend, that's when it gets physical.

Leni Loud Gamma: Oh like what the doctor does when your sick.

X: Are you always like this?

Leni Loud Gamma: Always like what?

X: You know a klutz always stupid?

Leni Loud Gamma: Don't call yourself that.

Luna Loud Alpha: Dude he was referring to you.

Leni Loud Gamma: Ohh, thank you for that nice compliment.

(X and Luna Loud Alpha face palms. As they do a worried Lynn Loud SR Upsilon walks into the scene)

Lynn Loud SR Upsilon: Okay you guys I have to say something. While I was ordering our food, some jerk with a peguinish body along with an over tall ostrich ran into me and stole our food.

Luna Loud Alpha: Bogus dad that ain't fair!

X: Hmm... This could be out of the blue but I think the two you saw were none other than Chill Penguin, and Overdrive Ostrich.

Leni Loud Gamma: A penguin that's chilled an ostrich that can go into overdrive, that's totes cool.

X: Leni I think you should get your head examined.

Lynn Loud SR Upsilon: We tried that but all she had was a brain of a hair can spray, and not the big ones at that fact.

X: Wow she must be THAT stupid.. Anyway I just contacted Alia and she said she's sending down some bikes for our teams to use during our patrols.

Luna: Are those bike outside the place right now?

X: I do believe so come on!

(Scene changes to outside the Burpin' Burger.)

Lynn Loud SR Upsilon: Wow these are some nice bikes.

X: This my team are X Bikes.

Leni Loud Gamma: Aw poor things are sick.

X: ...

Luna Loud Alpha: Uh Leni bikes don't get sick.

X: Good luck trying to tell her that, she must be missing a couple of brain cells.

(scene pans to Leni Loud Gamma on her X bike)

Leni Loud Gamma: So like how dose this work?

X: Simple you just turn the ignition switch on over there is the gas pedal and over here the brake.

Luna Loud Alpha: Actually it's and I quote "Shoes from the 60's for the gas and white shoes after labor day for the brakes."

X: Okay so now I just learned how to speak Leni.

Leni: Didn't you know that there's a country named after me?

Lynn Loud SR Upsilon: Never mind about that now we have to stop those two before they cause a riot.

X: Upsilon got a point let's head out. (Scene fades out)

[Segment II]

(The scene fades back in to sunset canyon the Royal woods senior center. where Chill Penguin and Overdrive Ostrich are seen ransacking the area while this is happening the owner of the sunset canyon approaches them.)

???: Excuse me but this is a retirement center are you here to see some? if not I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.

Chill Penguin: Oh were not here to see anyone were here to ransack the place blind.

(The owner smiles)

???: Well best of luck my friend I wanted to get fired from here after what happened last time.

Overdrive Ostrich: Is that so? well in that case why don't you join us then?

???: Please I don't need a criminal record just to get fired.

Chill Penguin: Well then how about we work together to teach your residence a lesson?

???: Your talking my way what's the plan?

(The scene changes to the front door entrance where X and the others have just arrived)

X: Stop right there you two.

Luna Loud Alpha: You better not be planning on doing something on poor pop-pop.

Chill Penguin: Well if it isn't X and his friends.

Overdrive Ostrich: What happened to Zero and that new guy Axle?

X: Again we separated with our respective groups.

Chill Penguin: Is that so well then we'll be seeing you on your way.

Leni Loud Gamma: Ok then see you handsome. (Tries to leave but gets grabbed by Lynn Loud SR Upsilon)

Lynn Loud SR Upsilon: Now hold up a second your the ones that should be leaving not us.

Overdrive Ostrich: Well then shall we fight then?

Chill Penguin: Hold up a second I have a challenge for X here.

X: And that is...?

Chill Penguin: For this entire battle you'll have to use this Black powder rifle. (Holds up a black powder rifle)

X: A black powder rifle huh? No problem. (Grabs it and whacks Chill Penguin with it.)

Chill Penguin: Ow! Not like that you twit!

Leni Loud Gamma: Let me try that. (Grabs the rifle and hits Chill Penguin as well, causing him to see stars)

Overdrive Ostrich: Hey Chill Penguin you okay?

Chill Penguin: I told you before Sigma, It's a snow day today therefore there is no academy I'll remain in bed with my seels.

X: Well that takes care of Chill Penguin.

Overdrive Ostrich: You may have taken out Chill Penguin, but I'm much harder to take care of have a taste of my sonic slicer attack! (Jumps up in the air and releases tiny sharp boomerang shaped projectiles)

X: Heads up everyone (The team jumps out of the way as the slicer destroys the magazine rack they were at)

Lynn Loud SR Upsilon: Yeesh you my friend need some anger management classes. (Starts shooting his blaster at Overdrive Ostrich)

X: That's the way LLSU. I'll slow him down with crystal snails weapon. (Fires a crystal like substance that instantly freezes Overdrive Ostrich dead in his track.)

Luna Loud Alpha: Is he gonna be alright?

X: Don't worry he'll break out eventually.

(Time passes as the scene changes to later in the day where X and the others are at a table playing cards with Albert the Loud's family grandfather.)

X: Alright so the bid is 25 chips.

Luna Loud Alpha: I'll bet 5 chips.

Lynn Loud SR Upsilon: I'll see your bet Luna and raise it at 7.

Luna Loud Alpha: I fold.

Leni Loud Gamma: Me too.

Albert Loud: So it's down to you two I must warn you fellas when it comes to poker I rarely lose.

Lynn Loud SR Upsilon: He's trying to to get us to fold.

X: Oh really? Alright Albert I'll see Lynn's offer and wager 10 chips plus my lucky watch, that I always keep in my helmet.

Lynn Loud SR Upsilon: I'm staying out of this one.

Albert Loud: Alright then show your cards.

X: Full house with queens. beat THAT.

Albert Loud: Alright take this boo-yeah! Straight flush!

(X jaw drops in disbelief)

Leni Loud Gamma: We told you he was unbeatable.

X: Now you tell me, (Sighs) Well a bets a bet (Reaches In his helmet and grabs a diamond plated watch and hands it Albert.)

Albert Loud: No keep the watch X I have a better idea.

X: I like the sound of that what kind of idea?

Albert Loud: You know that bird you froze a few hours ago?

X: Yeah what about him?

(The scene changes to the Royal Woods train station where X and Albert Loud are waiting for Overdrive Ostrich to break free as doing so Overdrive Ostrich breaks out and glares angrily at X.)

Overdrive Ostrich: You know how much I hate that, now your gonna pay.

Albert Loud: Now wait just a minute buddy what were you following anyways?

Overdrive Ostrich: Why I'm following (Looks down at the train tracks.) train tracks...

X: That's right so you must be trying to catch a train.

Overdrive Ostrich: Yeah that's right where is that train I'll tear it apart!

X: Just stand there for a little while and-

(A train comes out of nowhere and crushes Overdrive Ostrich into the train tracks)

X: (Reading his watch) Yep the old 5:05 right on time. That was a great idea you thought of Albert. Maybe you might be of use for our patrols.

Albert Loud: Well that actually sounds like a great idea.

X: Well now I have just the nickname for you, how about Albert Loud Delta Omega?

Albert Loud: Good choice but I like Alpha PSI.

X: That works too I guess welcome aboard.

(They both shake hands)

X: Now let's get back to the others before they wonder where we're at.

(The scene fades out)

FINALLY this chapter is done I'm really sorry for not finishing sooner but I've had major writers block and I've also been working on my other stories as well so enjoy and I promise the next chapter will be done soon. _

(I do not own any of the material used in the story)


	8. Team Axl Part 2

(The scene opens to the great lakes city where Axl and the others are seen patrolling the busiest part of the seen)

Axl: Alright everybody let's take a break for some lunch.

Rita Loud PSI: (Sighs) Man that took a lot out of me.

Lincoln Loud Delta: I agree.

(All four sits down on a bench)

Luan Loud Beta: You know Axl sometimes you just have to make due with the times and someday in the future you'll look back at this and laugh.

Axl: Yeah. (Looks up then looks at Lincoln) Hey Lincoln isn't that Ronnie Anna over there?

Lincoln Loud Delta: Huh?

(Looks up and notices Ronnie Anna on her skateboard getting chased by two shadows)

Rita Loud PSI: Yeah that is her we need to save her.

Axl: Right come on!

(Scene transitions to an dead end street where Ronnie Anna is seen trapped as the two shadows start hovering over her.)

???: So Split Mushroom what should we do with her?

Split Mushroom: I say we dress her up in a Mexican poncho and have her dance around a sombrero Sting Chameleon.

(Ronnie Anna looks at the audience with a disgusted look on her face)

Axl: Stop right there you two!

(Sting Chameleon and Split Mushroom turns around and sees Axl and the others coming towards them)

Split Mushroom: Well look who's decided to show up Axl and his patrol team. what happened to X and Zero? I thought you were with them.

Axl: That doesn't concern your needs and you know it!

Lincoln Loud Delta: Now get your mechanized infantry away from Ronnie Anna this instant.

Sting Chameleon: (Laughs) Are you her boyfriend or something.

(Lincoln Loud Delta groans)

Lincoln Loud Delta: For the ninety-eighth time she's not my girlfriend! (Starts shooting Sting Chameleon)

Axl: Come on let's get this started!

(The entire team starts attacking the two mavericks)

Split Mushroom: You think you can stop me? (Splits into two) See if you can stop this!

(Split Mushroom starts running around Luan Loud Beta causing her to get confused)

Luan Loud Beta: Man Split Mushroom You have such a "split" personally. (Laughs) get it?

(Split Mushroom stops and looks at her)

Split Mushroom: I'm gonna pretend I didn't here that.

Luan Loud Beta: Now your two for the price of one (Laughs) Man I'm on a roll!

Split Mushroom: Wow what a basket case.

(Luan Loud Beta glares at him)

Luan Loud: I'm sorry but what did you call me?

Split Mushroom: Yeah you heard me your a basket case.

Luan Loud Beta: Take that back now!

Split Mushroom: MAKE ME...!

(The scene changes to Lincoln Loud Delta being chased by Sting Chameleon while being shot at by Rita Loud PSI)

Rita Loud PSI: Hold still you stupid chameleon!

Lincoln Loud Delta: Mom stop doing that your only making him more angrier.

(Sting Chameleon swipes Rita Loud PSI causing her to lose her footing and falls down onto the ground. The scene then pans to Ronnie Anna watching the chaos happening around her)

Ronnie Anna: There's got to be a way to help Lincoln out but how...? (Looks down and sees a computer chip on the ground) Hmm...

(The scene pans back to Lincoln Loud Delta running away from Sting Chameleon again)

Axl: Lincoln try running around like an idiot.

Lincoln Loud Delta: I'm already trying that Axl, but as you can see it's not working!

Axl: Well I'm out of ideas then.

(Lincoln Loud Delta starts slowing down as so he finds himself at a corner.)

Lincoln Loud Delta: (Gulps)

Sting Chameleon: No where to run now Delta no one can save you now.

Ronnie Anna: Hey stinger head.

Sting Chameleon: Huh? (Turns to see no one was there)

Ronnie Anna: You touch him and you'll have to deal with me.

Sting Chameleon: Where are you show yourself!

(Ronnie Anna appears behind him.)

Ronnie Anna: I'm right behind you.

(Sting Chameleon turns to see her only for her to disappear again)

Sting Chameleon: You may be sneaky, but I'm sneakier.

(Starts disappearing into the background only to be pummeled by Ronnie Anna)

Ronnie Anna: Give up yet loser?

Sting Chameleon: Fool the fight is still a foot.

(Ronnie Anna smiles)

Ronnie Anna: Well then how about I take your foot up your-

(The scene pans to Lincoln Loud Delta and Axle watching Ronnie Anna beating the snot out of Sting Chameleon)

Axl: Now I know not to mess with women.

Lincoln Loud Delta: You got that right.

(Ronnie Anna reappears in front of Axl and Lincoln Loud Delta)

Ronnie Anna: Not bad huh?

Axl: That was awesome (To Lincoln Loud Delta) You have a great friend Lincoln.

Ronnie Anna: Sorry for taking this chip from you sir.

Axl: Are you kidding that was amazing, you know we could use your help with our patrols.

Ronnie Anna: Huh? That actually sounds like fun count me in. (Shakes Axl hand)

Axl: Welcome aboard Ronnie Anna Omega PSI.

Ronnie Anna Omega PSI: It's a pleasure to work for you sir!

(Luan Loud Beta walks back into the scene)

Axl: Hey LLB what happened to Split Mushroom?

Luan Loud Beta: Oh let's just say that he won't be bothering us anytime soon.

(The scene pans to Split Mushroom with his body being destroyed by oncoming traffic)

Axl: Alright team let's continue our patrol.

All: Yes sir!

(The scene fades out)

Well I never thought I get this chapter done so very quickly probably because I didn't have anything to do tonight, but anyways I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you later _

(I do not own any material used in this story)


End file.
